


Cooking Together

by in_motu_proprio



Series: Steak and Eggs [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Natasha Romanov, F/F, Femslash, Top Carol Danvers, f/f - Freeform, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: Carol's back after almost six months away.  The girls come to terms with a few things and enjoy themselves after a nice steak dinner.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Steak and Eggs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749646
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Cooking Together

Flying practice wasn’t exactly Natasha’s cup of tea, but it was necessary and they had two fliers on base today so they needed to take advantage of that and practice a little. Natasha got paired with Carol, only slightly awkward considering their history but nothing that would have made Natasha say no. In fact, everything about Carol made Natasha want to say _hell yes_. It had been six months since Carol left her with a note and a plate of eggs, and Natasha was dying to know if it was a one off or if maybe she’d get lucky again tonight. As Carol flexed her fingers against Natasha’s thigh during a loop, she thought maybe. 

But she could have also just been adjusting her grip. They were doing a sort of bridal carry right now after several rounds of Natasha holding onto Carol’s back as they flew. Carol wasn’t taking it easy on her, dodging and weaving around imaginary ordinents or enemies, gripping Natasha firmly around the back and thighs, fingers creeping toward the indelicate on her back where Carol’s fingers had wrapped around to the side of Natasha’s breast, making her heart skip a couple of beats. She was in her tactical gear so she couldn’t feel much other than the pressure and memory of what those fingers felt like on bare skin. 

“Doing ok,” Carol asked as she spun a loop that nearly made Natasha’s lunch come up. 

“Fine,” Natasha gritted out getting a smile from Carol.

“Almost done now.” Carol squeezed Natasha a little bit, pulling their bodies closer together, suit against suit. “Just a couple more loops and a landing and we’ll have done it all.” 

“Good, good,” Natasha got out, not happy about those loops but willing to deal just to be a little more prepared. Thanos was unimaginably bad, but who was to say there wasn’t some other equally horrible guy waiting out there to attack? That’s what the training was, and the remaining Avengers had gone along with it. She found they generally did whatever she asked without resistance or questions these days. Somehow, in all this, she’d become the boss and Natasha wasn’t thrilled about it. She’d do it because it had to be done, but that didn’t mean she wanted to be the place the buck stopped. 

Carol gave a couple more loops in progressively tighter spirals until they were spun so hard and fast Natasha felt her grip giving out a little. They’d gone up with safety harnesses connecting them this time, but a loss of grip in any other situation was a generally bad thing. Carol looked at her, winking. “I got you. Relax.” 

It was true that Carol’s grip never faltered as they spun and twisted all over the skies. Even when they landed, she made quite certain that Natasha had her feet under her before releasing her completely. “You did really well. You didn’t puke on me once,” Carol teased, punching Natasha in the arm softly. 

“The night is young,” Nat shot back. “Who knows what it holds.” 

“Hopefully not puke,” Carol teased as she followed Natasha back toward the compound. “How are you feeling?” 

“Dizzy and nauseated, but otherwise intact,” Natasha told Carol honestly because this was for training purposes and if she lied and said she was fine it could effect things in the field. In a moment there was a warm, firm hand at the small of her back leading her to the compound. “My inner ear just needs to catch up,” Natasha tried to joke. 

“It takes some getting used to,” Carol admitted as she pulled the door open for Natasha. “How about this… you go change and we meet back in the kitchen. If you’re feeling hungry by then we’ll cook something. If not the bar’s right there too.” 

Natasha’s mouth grew dry and she swallowed thickly, nodding in agreement. “Sounds good.” She went back to her room, noticing that Friday had put Carol two doors down. Natasha shut her door and leaned back against it, breathing hard. What in the world was happening? Was this a date? Was this just like before? Either way Natasha was 100% down for it, for Carol, and so glad the woman had come back. Sometimes it was weeks between visits but sometimes it was months like this time, but either way she found herself grateful and glad for Carol’s safe arrival every time she came back to base. Whether this was home to Carol, Natasha didn’t know but she kind of hoped so. 

She came out of her room about twenty minutes later, freshly showered and changed into a blue and white striped sweater and jeans. When she got to the kitchen she found Carol there already looking through the fridge. “Do you have any allergies,” Carol asked. 

“I don’t,” Natasha said evenly, a little taken aback. 

“Second question, how hungry are you?” 

Natasha had taken a tablet to settle her stomach while she was getting dressed, so she was currently feeling alright. “Moderately hungry,” she told Carol, looking into the fridge from across the room. “The fridge is always packed.”

“I’ve noticed. Stark still doing that?” Natasha just nodded. “He come around much?” 

“Not in awhile, longer than the last time I saw you,” she told Carol pointing out that her absence had been noticed. “I’m glad you came around, I didn’t really want to be flown around by one of the boys.” No offense to any of them but flying with someone meant you were close to them and she’d prefer to be close to a woman over a man anytime. 

“Steak,” Carol asked picking up a package of white butcher paper from the meat drawer. “How about I make you steak, potatoes, and baby carrots?” 

“You don’t have to cook for me but I appreciate it. I stick to peanut butter and jelly most nights.” Natasha found her way to the fridge and pulled out the bag of baby carrots, tossing them to Carol. 

“You need better fuel than that,” Carol pointed out as she got the pans going for their steaks. “How do you like yours?” 

“Still mooing,” Natasha said with a raised brow. 

“Rare then, I’m not serving you blue steak,” Carol said before explaining the term meant underdone to the point of being raw. “Let’s see what’s in here to start it out with… ohhh garlic butter,” Carol said with a groan, then, “blue cheese too.” 

“That garlic butter’s powerful stuff, watch it with that on mine.” Carol opened the jar and got a whiff, eyes watering at the pungent power of the garlic. 

“I told you,” Natasha teased bending to find a pan to steam the carrots in. When she came up, Carol was closer than she had been, about a foot away, surprising Natasha. 

“And I told you I was cooking. Go pour us a drink, something to go with salad. I’m making a salad, too,” she told Natasha. “I only left you with eggs last time.” Natasha’s heart skittered a little in her chest. Yes this was a date and wearing nice underwear might just work out for her. “Don’t want to leave you hungry.” 

Natasha just nodded and headed back to the bar to find them a wine that would go with salad. She picked a crisp, slightly sweet Riesling to sip while they cooked. She poured Carol a little for her to try and, after getting an enthusiastic nod around the mouthful she was drinking, Natasha topped the glass off and then did the same to her own. She was grateful for the minute at the bar trying to figure out what to pick. It allowed Natasha to clear her head. “How can I help?” 

“You can sit there and look beautiful,” Carol said turning on the charm and a wide smile. You didn’t get to see it often, but Carol had a great smile. It was magnetic as far as Natasha was concerned and she echoed Carol’s smile and added a blush for good measure. She wished she could say that blush was in her control but it wasn’t. But that was some of the appeal of being with Carol, a little loss of control wasn’t a bad thing necessarily. Carol was one of very few people who could probably beat her sparring though Natasha hadn’t explored that yet. She was powerful and beautiful, two things that could be deadly or amazing depending on which side of Carol you ended up on. 

They sipped their wine and flirted through preparing the meal. A generous steak for each of them with herbed garlic butter, baby carrots, a salad, and mashed potatoes. Carol made the kind of salad that made you want to eat salads. It was full of delicious tidbits that weren’t all that healthy, but Natasha supposed that when you shot photon rays out of your hands you burned up a lot of calories. They ate their salads while the steaks rested on the cutting board, nice and rare for Natasha, a bit more on the medium rare side for Carol. 

“…and then he fell into what equates to a black hole so I didn’t have to worry about him anymore,” Carol said regaling Natasha with the tale of a recent fight. “You just about done with that,” Carol asked of the salad Natasha was picking her way through. “You should have said you didn’t like kale.” 

“Seemed rude while you’re cooking,” Natasha replied with a little grimace as she forced herself to eat a big piece of crunchy, bitter kale. “See, I don’t hate it.” 

“You do and that’s ok,” Carol replied glancing at the exits before leaning in to brush her lips across Natasha’s. “It’s cute.” 

Cute, that wasn’t the first time Carol had called her cute and Natasha didn’t know if she liked it or not. She wasn’t supposed to be cute, she was a lethal killing machine. At least that’s what it said on the tin, she supposed. “Fine, I don’t like kale, you can have it.” 

“Good because I like kale,” Carol pointed out by fishing a piece of discarded kale from Natasha’s bowl and crunching it happily between her teeth. “From now on no kale for you, all the kale for me.” Carol brushed her lips against Natasha’s again before heading to the sink to drop off the bowls. They’d decided to eat at the breakfast bar and Natasha was grateful for that. The lighting here was excellent. 

“Ok, ready for this,” Carol asked holding two heaping plates full of post-training food. It smelled delicious and Natasha found she’d forgotten how nauseated she’d been just an hour or two ago doing loops in the sky with Carol. 

“More than,” Natasha agreed, sitting back a little so Carol could easily set the plate down. “We’re going to be beached whales after all this food,” Natasha pointed out as she gave her steak a little poke with her knife watching it wobble. It looked delicious and smelled even better. 

“I can think of a few ways for us to burn it off,” Carol pointed out with a raised brow as she sliced into her steak, groaning as the plume of fragrant steam it let out hit her nose. Natasha kept their wine glasses filled and after the first bottle split between them she was feeling the wobble of wine in her veins. Carol was not, though, and Natasha considered it rude to let her drink alone. She just reduced her sips as they ate, not aiming for blackout drunk. Not tonight anyway. 

No, Natasha had a feeling she wanted to remember tonight, to remember everything about Carol Danvers she could. She was a woman worth committing a few brain cells to. They chatted about teammates as they ate, nothing much outside of that until Carol asked about the air plants in Natasha’s office. “They were a gift from Steve,” Natasha said. 

“Where is Captain Wonderful tonight,” Carol asked. “I would have thought he’d come out for flight training earlier today.” 

“He regularly jumps out of planes with no parachute… I think he’s ok.” Natasha sighed at the thought of Steve, hoping he’d come around soon. She hadn’t talked to him in awhile and it was possible that, with Clint in the wind, Steve was her new best friend. 

“Penny for your thoughts,” Carol asked. “Booze or feelings?”

“Both probably,” Natasha said. “It’s just a hell of a lot harder around here without him around every day. Being alone in this job is getting really old.” Natasha couldn’t believe she was opening up like this, but it felt good and she knew Carol wasn’t a gossip. 

“I’d imagine it’s really isolating,” Carol said. 

“Very,” Natasha agreed. They talked for awhile about Natasha’s job then about how Carol could relate a little being on her own in space a lot of the time. It ended with Natasha reaching out to take Carol’s hand, squeezing it softly. “Well you can always come back here when you’re feeling that way.” 

“Even though it’s been months,” Carol said.

“Six months,” Natasha provided with a challenging brow raise.

“Even though it’s been six months,” Carol corrected, “I’ve felt drawn here. Well drawn to you.” Natasha’s heart skipped around in her chest when she heard Carol speak like that, thinking it improbable that anyone would feel that way about _her_. “I dreamt about you. I never dream about nice things, but I’ve started dreaming about nice afternoons in parks walking around and nothing comes to fight us or eat us…. It’s just us being together,” Carol said making a face like she didn’t know if she was explaining it right. Natasha just leaned over their half eaten dinner and kissed Carol. 

Natasha could feel the hard pulse of her heart working its way through her whole body as they kissed. Carol pulled Natasha off her chair to stand with her, just so they could get a little closer. It was an exposed place to kiss like this, Natasha was well aware, but honestly couldn’t muster one single fuck to give about the possibility of being caught. 

Carol caught her common sense first, pulling back and taking Natasha’s hand, pulling her in the direction of Natasha’s room. Natasha followed with vision reduced only to Carol and the way her body moved as they hurried toward Natasha’s room. She was pushed into a wall the second the door closed, a leg pressed between hers roughly as Carol’s mouth played along her throat. “Fuck,” Natasha breathed, shaking as she ran her hands down Carol’s back. 

“That’s the goal,” Carol echoed, running her hands over Natasha’s backside in a very familiar way. Natasha loved that, how casually possessive Carol’s movements were. Of course she’d have bucked any sort of talk of that but Natasha wasn’t above indulging in a little fantasy. And, hell, this wasn’t even fantasy. Behind closed doors she could be whomever she wanted to be with Carol. Provided of course the woman stayed cool in public which Natasha assumed she would. “You look cute in all this,” Carol told Natasha running a hand between her breasts, “now take it off.”  
“I think you should take it off of me yourself,” Natasha told her as Carol’s hands went for the hem of the sweater and started to tug. 

Carol undressed Natasha easily, not worrying about much of anything as she stripped her lover to her skin. Natasha tried not to think of all the scars she carried and what they might look like in the bright light of the room. “What about you?” 

Carol tapped the pack on her hip and her suit rearranged itself somehow into that small container waiting for her to need it. IT was pretty cool to see up close, watching the clothing seemingly disappear even if Natasha knew that wasn’t what was happening. Carol was wearing her usual black tank top underneath, but on the bottom half was what looked like a red pair of panties. They were nice looking but Natasha didn’t understand why Carol was leaving them on when everything else was now gone. “These are special, I wore them for you,” Carol told Natasha. “I was hoping our night before wasn’t a one time thing.” 

Natasha nodded, running her hand along the woman’s thigh up to her hip. “They’re nice. You should take them off,” Natasha said all excited that Carol had wanted this and _planned_ for this. “I can help.” 

“You might want to see what they can do first,” Carol told Natasha. “They’re like my suit,” Carol said and Natasha didn’t understand until the front of the panties started to change. Carol was manipulating some sort of control to do this, but slowly a phallus emerged. 

“I’ve seen a lot, but that’s…”  
“Amazing,” Carol provided. 

“We can go with amazing,” Natasha laughed, reaching out to touch the phallus. It wasn’t made of fabric as she’d assumed, more of a soft, spongy… lifelike material that surprised the hell out of Natasha. “How does it work?” Carol explained the technology and it boiled down to nanotechnology coming to save the day even in sex toys. Natasha was surprised but eager to try things out. “And what about for you?” 

“There’s an internal piece you can use or not. I have it in,” She told Natasha letting the woman’s hand do a little exploring until she found where the toy had already entered Carol. “It can change size too.” 

“Where did you get something like this,” Natasha asked, giving Carol’s toy a few strokes for effect. 

“Not on this planet,” Carol assured her. 

“So not only is it nanotech, it’s _alien_ nanotech,” Natasha asked, brow raised.

“Too much,” Carol asked, face faltering for the first time in all this. 

Natasha put a hand on either cheek and pulled the woman in for a slow, sweet kiss. “No, it’s good,” Natasha assured Carol. She trusted the woman to know what the sex toy would do and how to control it, something Natasha couldn’t say of many people. “Let’s go to bed,” Natasha urged getting a little shudder of arousal from Carol. Natasha slid her hand into Carol’s and tugged the woman in the direction of the bed, heart beating a mile a minute with every step closer. It wasn’t like she was some blushing virgin or even that it was their first time. This was something new for Natasha and she tried to calm her nerves with a few deep breaths. 

Carol seemed to catch that Natasha’s nerves were getting to her and paused right there to kiss the other woman slow and sweet, letting their bodies come together and slot into place as they made out. Natasha crawled into bed, luring Carol in with kisses, hands traveling over all the bare skin on offer then occasionally to toy with the phallus because Carol seemed to enjoy the sensation. It wasn’t as though she could feel Natasha’s hand but the tug, the pull of the toy inside Carol against her walls must have felt nice considering how open and deep the kisses had gotten. 

Carol pushed Natasha back into the pillows and sunk down her body to taste her, taking her time to nip and nibble her way across the skin from Natasha’s shoulder to her pelvis. “I’ve dreamt about tasting you again,” Carol told Natasha earnestly, fingers parting Natasha’s folds as she spoke. “I’d wake up breathless and wet thinking about eating you out, Natasha.” 

“Then by all means, let’s fuel that fantasy,” Natasha said wrapping both legs around Carol’s head as the woman arrived in her lap. A loud, somewhat embarrassing groan escaped Natasha’s lips as Carol lapped at her, getting her ready for things to come. “God, Carol,” she groaned, her hands sinking into Carol’s hair as the woman took the utmost care opening Natasha’s folds with her tongue. Natasha felt _ready_ , on edge, and so willing. Everything in her was open to Carol as the woman treated Natasha to some truly spectacular cunnilingus. 

By the time Carol was done, Natasha could hardly breathe and every nerve felt like it was on the fritz. Carol came up to kiss Natasha, moving her hips against the woman’s as they kissed, bedclothes an utter mess already. “You feel ready to me,” Carol said somewhat obscenely with two fingers still firmly inside Natasaha’s wet channel. “I want you.” 

“Then have me,” Natasha urged bringing her knees up around her ears. Carol only had to angle the phallus down a little bit and she was sliding in, filling Natasha up inch by inch. “My God,” Natasha groaned, eyes closing at the sensation overload. 

When she was seated, Carol leaned in and kissed Natasha’s shoulder, giving a few strokes with her hips. “You’re so delicious,” Carol told Natasha as her hips started to move again. “How’s the size? It can go bigger or smaller,” Carol told her showing she had no ego invested in the size of the toy she sported. 

“It’s good,” Natasha told her figuring if they went a second round she’d try a bigger size, but this was nice. It was a good size and it felt like it was a part of Carol which was even better. “Keep going.” Carol moved her hips against Natasha in a slow, deliberate grind until Natasha’s eyes rolled up in her head. “Don’t stop,” Natasha asked, nails digging into Carol’s back as the woman moved in her. “Jesus, don’t stop Carol.” 

Carol, it seemed, had no intentions about stopping and rocked into Natasha a little harder, gathering the woman’s ankles in one hand and positioning both legs over one shoulder. Carol held onto Natasha’s legs as she worked herself in and out in an agonizing twist of her hips. “So glad you said yes to this,” Carol said of her toy. “I’ve been holding onto it for months trying to get back here. Back to you.” 

Natasha didn’t say anything just let out a soft sound of approval as her lover used her body to its best pleasure. Carol brought Natasha to the edge several times before finally letting her cum, looking close herself as Natasha’s body tugged on the toy with each pulse of her orgasm. 

“I want you on your knees,” Carol told Natasha once she’d recovered a little bit, Carol’s hands caressing Natasha’s thighs. 

It took a minute but eventually Natasha was able to get to her knees, thighs already shaking in anticipation of what Carol had planned next. The woman adjusted a control on the toy and a soft hum filled the room. The second the toy touched Natasha’s body she could feel the vibrations running through it. “It vibrates too,” Natasha asked reaching back to pull Carol in closer. 

“It does a lot,” Carol told her, sliding the vibrating head of the phallus through Natasha’s folds. “But this is one of my favorites. I can feel it so deep.” She pressed in on the word deep, the toy now vibrating against Natasha’s deepest places. She groaned, back arching as Carol filled her hands with Natasha’s breasts. They were like that, a slow rock against the vibrations, for a few minutes before Natasha felt Carol’s hips start to pick up the pace. 

Natasha felt like she was soaring as Carol fucked her down into the bed, a little rougher with every thrust until Carol was just having Natasha hard and fast and deep. Her eyes had long since closed, body responding to the rough treatment with long, deep moans. She reached back to grab Carol’s hip as she moved, crying out the woman’s name over and over until orgasm took them both to the other side. 

Sometime later, Carol slowly pulled herself up off of Natasha’s back where she’d collapsed, turning off the vibration function but leaving herself buried in the other woman. “That was better than I imagined and I have a very good imagination,” Carol told Natasha when she’d finally caught her breath. Carol layered kisses from the nape of Natasha’s neck to the tip of her tailbone, withdrawing slowly as she did. 

As they finally settled down into the bed, Carol held Natasha close, rubbing her hand idly across Natasha’s belly and thighs. “Should I Put in my order for breakfast,” Natasha teased. 

“Actually,” Carol said with a smile, “I was thinking that tomorrow we could cook together.”


End file.
